The use of grills for cooking is very popular for outdoor gatherings and many people have outdoor grills for personal use. Some grills may be configured to operate as outdoor baking devices as well. Additionally, many people desire to have outdoor fireplaces or fire pits for both warmth and ambience while enjoying the outdoor spaces of their homes. Outdoor heating devices that currently exist can often provide a combination of two of the elements of grilling, baking or providing a fireplace, but not all three.
It is desirable to have an apparatus that can perform the tasks of grilling, baking, and providing heat and ambience as a fireplace. It is also desirable that such an apparatus be easily changed in configuration to perform each task. Many existing multi-purpose apparatuses require manually moving shelves, grills, or the location of the heat element in order to perform different tasks.